In Pictures
by Vamptress RayZor
Summary: Reno's daughter calls and he feels guilty for not seeing her in a long time. Hints at Reffie. Based on Pictures by Alabama


_**In Pictures**_

_RayZor_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the song that I used as inspiration (GAWD forbid that I actually put the lyrics in here and get banned from ever writing again...) which was "Pictures" by Alabama. I do not own any places, characters (Except for Tyger), yada yada... all that chocobo shit._

_Summary: Reno's daughter calls and he feels guilty for not seeing her in a long time. Hints at Reffie. Please review.

* * *

_

She grinned up at him with a missingtooth. Obviously, she was older now than when the picture had been taken, but that was the one on his bed-side table. His aqua eyes stared at the child, her hazel eyes sparkling with joy. How old was she now? Ten?

He counted back and sighed. Fourteen. Surely the little spit fire angel was not fourteen yet! When was the last time he had seen her? Two... Three months ago? Did they even live in Wutai still?

He closed his eyes against the tears. A telephone interrupted his emotion moment and he began another day.

"Reno," he answered gruffly.

"Collect call from-"

"Ty- er, Renee Zanard," a young female voice said.

The mechanical voice continued. "Do you wish to accept the charges?"

He answered with a quick yes. "Hello?" a meak voice asked, somewhat frightened.

"Tyger?" he asked. "Whatcha need, dawl?"

She sniffed audibly. "I... I haven't talk to you in a lon, long time. I just wanted to know if you still remembered me... If you still remembered Mom..."

A sad smile crept across his face. "Course, dawl. You get my birthday present an' letter las' week?"

"Yeah..."

He heard the awkward silence and understood completely. "She's found someone new, ain't she?"

It all came out, complete with sobs, tears, and sniffles. His heart sank lower with every word, his eyes grew dimmer with every sob, his ache grew with every tear.

"He's so awful, Daddy! He's strict and mean and bossy! He smells like rich cologne and wants to send me to boarding school! Gawd! And Gramps Godo is **making** Mom marry him! **_I hate him!_**"

"Tyger, dawl, slow down," he replied in his slow drawl. "Jus' give 'em a chance. He ain't gonna be like me... He'ss prob'ly be a better role model."

"No, Daddy," she replied with a sniff. "He doesn't love Mom and doesn't love me! He only wants to rule Wutai!"

"Tyger," he said softly, trying not to get choked up. "Ty, yer mom's gotta move on with her life. She don't love me, we've already establiched tha'." She sniffed again. "Tell ya what... I'll visitcha in two days. Ask yer mom... Better yet, lemme talk to 'er. She there?"

"Hang on," Tyger told him, then yelled for her mother. "Here she is."

"This is Yuffie." Even at thirty-four, she still sounded like a teen.

"'Ey, this's Re,"

"Oh... hi."

He loved being able to read her. She was tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, toying with the phone cord, just like she always did when she got nervous. "Ty says ya got a new man in yer life."

"Derek and I have been dating on and off," she replied, no real emotion in her voice.

"Cool. Oh, I was gonna drop by Wutai Friday and was wonderin'-"

"She has a play at seven-thirty at Wutai Private, then she can hang out with you. I've got pictures for you anyway."

"Kay... I'll be in Wutai fer a coupla weeks, 'cause Rude an' Teef'll be there fer yer festival." He ran a hand through his fiery locks. "If ya don't mind, f'course."

"That's fine," she replied. Something reminiscent to long was there in her voice and he just wanted to hold her in his arms once again. "I think Elena and Marx are coming over too."

closing his eyes and swallowing hard, he allowed his hand to trail over the rough stubble on his chin. He really needed a shave. "Cool. Can I talk to Ty again?"

"Sure." The phone switched hands.

"Hey, Dad."

"So, I'll come see yer play, then hang out witcha durin' the festival. Sound good?"

She grinned... He could tell because of that father sixth sense that all paternal units had. "Okay!"

He smiled to himself. "See ya Friday, darlin'."

"See you Friday!" Her voice got softer. "I love you, Daddy."

"Love ya too, dawl," he replied hoarsely, a tear streaking down his cheek.

"Bye!"

"Bye, dawl."

_**.fin.

* * *

**_

_**R:** Okay, if that sounds too wacky - Reno becoming a dad and actually feeling guilty for not seeing his child (Whose name is Renee, but her nickname is Tyger) - then you are psycho. I can actually picture Reno becoming a dead beat dad, but regretting every bit of it, so I kinda changed my view of him a li'l._

_**Surka:** She wrote this, like, waaaay back in November, complete with song lyrics, but a certain site won't let her post the lyrics._

_**R**: Download the song if you reeeeally wanna hear it. It's called "Pictures" and is by the country band Alabama. It's really depressing... Welp, till next time! Audi! Ciao-ness! Whatever else! REVIEW! OH! Should this be chaptered? Tell me in a review, else it stays a one-shot! Ciao-ness!_


End file.
